


A thousand summers in my memory

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: The story of Sergio and Fernando over the years told in scattered fragments.





	1. First meeting - January 4th, 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [londonbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You and I Aren’t Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966613) by [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills). 



> I got the idea to try this myself after reading the lovely promt_fills' Serard fic "You and i aren't friends". You should definitely go read it, it's one of the best fics i have ever read and also a hundred times better than mine will ever be. I have never tried writing drabbles with a word limit before, so be gentle with me as i try to fumble my way through this challenge.
> 
> I will post a new chapter every day and each chapter title will consist of the prompt and a date on which each drabble takes place. The story will be told non-chronologically, so the dates should help you put each drabble into context. Some drabbles will be years apart, others belong together and take place on the same day. Pay attention! :P . Also most dates roughly coincide with real life events.
> 
> Prompt list taken from [here](https://footballideas.tumblr.com/post/164866510706/30-day-challenge)
> 
> I'm gonna stop with the explanations before this note becomes longer than the entire fic. I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Title taken from Wildfire by Scavenger Hunt

Sergio smirks when he finds the key under the second flower pot to the left. Typical Fernando, he thinks fondly.

The house is quiet as he sneaks inside and settles on the sofa, prepared to wait with more patience then he actually possesses.

It’s already dark outside when the door opens.

Sergio flings himself into Fernando’s arms in the tightest hug he can manage and he smells just like he remembers.

“Welcome home,” he whispers into the soft skin of his neck, feels Fernando smile above him.

 _I missed you so damn much_ , is what he doesn’t dare to say.


	2. Realising they liked each other - March 22nd, 2005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergio's first national team call-up

Sergio doesn’t like Fernando. He’s too quiet, too shy. He frowns when Sergio laughs too loudly, doesn’t even look up when he’s introduced to his new teammates.

Sergio spends most of dinner trying to listen to Fernando’s quiet voice, stares at the light dusting of freckles on his nose while his food grows cold on his plate.

Fernando approaches him in training the next day.  
“Help me stretch?” he asks, chocolate-brown eyes blinking up at him. Sergio finds himself helpless to say no. He nods mutely, voice stuck in his throat. 

By the end of call-up they are best friends.


	3. Taking selfies together - May 1st, 2017

Sergio snaps the picture quickly. It’s not the best, but he knows he won’t get Fernando to take another one.

“What are you doing?” Fernando slings his arms around his neck, rests his head on his shoulder.

“Nothing.”

“Why is there a pink unicorn horn on your head?” he asks and kisses Sergio’s cheek.

“Why not?” Sergio shrugs and puts some fluffy bunny ears on Fernando.

“You’re not gonna post that on instagram.”

Sergio pouts. “Why?”

“It’s ridiculous and the derbi is tomorrow.”

The picture ends up on their nightstand instead, that the frame is purple is merely a coincidence.


	4. Making up after a disagreement - January 15th, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Copa del Rey match between Real Madrid and Atletico Madrid. Fernando scored twice (his first goals ever at the Bernabéu). Atletico Madrid won 4-2 on aggregate.

“Was it really necessary to score two goals against me?” Sergio snarls angrily.

Fernando grabs him by the shirt and drags him into the house. “Have you lost your mind?”

Sergio deflates a little.

“So..,” Fernando looks at him expectantly. “Did you come over just to yell at me for doing my job?”

“I…,” Sergio shakes his head. “No.” 

He doesn’t know why he drove over right after the game, only that there’s a giant hole in his chest that won’t go away. “I can’t take it anymore,” he says, voice treacherously unsteady. “I want you back. I need you.”


	5. Sitting together on a flight - June 19th, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish national team flies home from Brazil after crashing out of the World Cup during the group stage.

“Are you ok?” Fernando pulls him into the seat beside him. Sergio feels unsettled, even after the last few weeks. Or maybe because of them? 

He’s exhausted and nothing makes sense anymore.

“We’ll come back stronger,” he says with more conviction than he feels. “We always do.”

Fernando stares at his hands. “You and I … the last weeks,” he trails off, looks up at Sergio with a hopeful smile. “It was … nice … maybe we could try being friends again?” 

_Friends_. Sergio finds himself nodding, even as his heart shatters into pieces. He’s always been powerless to say no to Fernando.


	6. Getting flustered around each other - June 22nd, 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain beats Italy on penalties and moves on to the semi-final of the Euros.

Sergio bursts into the dressing room with a bright smile. They’ve won and he hasn’t been this happy in a long time.

That is until he bumps into Fernando, wearing nothing but a towel. 

He licks his lips, gaze fixed on the waterdrops sticking to Fernando’s freckles, hand halfway to the other’s chest before he realizes he’s not allowed to touch anymore.

His arm hangs awkwardly in the air, cheeks rapidly turning crimson.

“Sorry,” he stutters and staggers backwards.

“It’s fine,” Fernando mumbles and walks away, doesn’t even look up at him once.

Sergio suddenly doesn’t feel so cheerful anymore.


	7. First kiss - October 1st, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real Madrid vs Atletico Madrid at the Bernabéu. Sergio gets send off after a rough challenge on Fernando. The game ends in a tie.

Sergio lingers in the tunnel, anxiously waiting for Fernando.

“We need to talk.” He grabs his wrist and drags him around a corner. 

“What?” Fernando looks weary.

 _I didn’t want to hit you this hard. I didn’t mean to hurt you_ , Sergio wants to say.  
“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he says instead, still holding tightly onto Fernando’s hand.

“Oh.” Fernando blinks shyly, mouth parted in surprise.

Sergio leans in slowly, heart pounding erratically in his chest as he covers Fernando’s lips with his own.

He sighs when Fernando threads his fingers into his hair and kisses him back.


	8. Dealing with being in different cities/countries to one another - December 5th, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the night before Real Madrid's Champions League group stage match against FC Dynamo Kyiv in Kiev.

”I’m cold,” Sergio whines, phone pressed against his ear as he snuggles into the blanket. “I can’t sleep without you here.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You went away for two days.”

“I still miss you.”

“You’re an idiot.” Fernando chuckles. “Go check your suitcase.”

 

“What the hell?” Sergio stares at the Atletico mascot stuffed in beside his clothes.

“To keep you warm,” Fernando laughs and hangs up.

Sergio frowns at the offending plushie, contemplates tossing it in the trash. He takes it to bed instead, strips it off its kit and cuddles it against his chest.

Fernando never needs to know.


	9. Having breakfast together - June 28th, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the morning after Spain won 4:2 on penalties against Portugal and advanced to the semi final of the Euros 2012. Sergio scored a panenka penalty only two months after missing the decisive penalty against Bayern Munich in the semi final of the Champions League. (and by missed i mean he shot the ball into space, but we will never mention that ever again!)

“Can I sit with you?”

Sergio looks up and there’s Fernando staring at him with impossibly wide eyes.

He nods towards an empty chair. He’s never been able to deny those eyes anything. “Suit yourself.” 

“I wanted to apologize.” 

“What do you need to apologize for?”

“Last night ... i didn’t ... ,” Fernando stutters, pushing his food around his plate, gaze steadily fixed on the table. 

Sergio sighs. It feels like Fernando hasn’t properly looked at him in years. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

The silence is tense as they finish their breakfast, but Sergio can’t bring himself to leave.


	10. Giving each other nicknames - June 18th, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Spain played their second group stage match of the 2006 World Cup against Tunisia in Stuttgart, Germany. They won 3:1. Both Sergio and Fernando played the whole 90 minutes.

Sergio throws the controller onto the floor and crawls into bed beside Fernando. He’s bored.

“Why does everyone call you Fer?” he asks.

“Huh?”

“It doesn’t suit you,” Sergio sprawls on his back, hair fanning out over the pillow. “ I like Nando a lot more.”

Fernando hums noncommittally and starts playing with Sergio’s hair, runs his hands through the long strands.

“Aren’t you gonna give me a nickname, too?” Sergio’s voice sounds treacherously breathless.

“No,” Fernando looks thoughtful, “Your name is too beautiful to shorten.” 

Fernando’s fingers are tangled in his hair now, tugging lightly. 

Sergio’s heart skips a beat.


	11. One making the other blush - August 30th, 2005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio's transfer from FC Sevilla to Real Madrid was finalized at the end of the 2005 summer transfer period. Real Madrid paid his buy-out clause of 27 million euros, which made him the most expensive Spanish teenager at the time. 
> 
> Set during the first international break after Sergio's transfer.

Sergio’s eyes are fixated on the entrance, anxiously awaiting Fernando’s arrival. He’s eager to see him again, even if his stomach is tied in knots.

Everything is so different now.

 

His hands are trembling nervously when Fernando finally appears, walks towards him with a bright smile.

“Hi,” he grins and pulls Sergio into a tight hug. 

“I missed you,” Sergio mumbles against his shoulder.

Fernando pulls back, cheeks flushed adorably red. “I missed you, too.” 

“Even if i play for the enemy now?” Sergio laughs softly.

“Even then,” Fernando blushes even more furiously. “For you, I’ll always make an exception.”


	12. Date night - January 25th, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About three weeks after Fernando transfered back to Atletico Madrid.

Sergio recovers his shirt from the hallway floor and pads into the kitchen, smiling happily as he thinks back to last night.

 

_He rings Fernando’s doorbell excitedly, intent on finally taking him out on a proper date._

__

__

_The door barely closed, he’s pressed up against it, Fernando’s mouth hungry on his, one taste of those lips making every other thought disappear._

_Clothes are shed, greedy hands whispering over feverish skin until finally he’s spread out on the sheets, buried underneath Fernando’s heavy frame._

 

Sergio stares at the waffle iron and bites his lips. Now how to turn this thing on?


	13. Borrowing each other’s clothes - June 27th, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the night before chapter 9
> 
> On a side note: While Fernando wears the number 9 for both club and country, Sergio wears the number 15 for international games.

Sergio walks into the room and it feels like the air is being punched from his lungs. He doesn’t expect Fernando to be right there, doesn’t expect him to wear not much more than a jersey that isn’t his own.

There’s not a thought on his mind as he bullies Fernando against the wall, fingers brushing over the familiar 15 on Fernando’s back, mouth nothing but rough and possessive.

He indulges himself only for a moment, just long enough to memorize the feel of Fernando’s skin against his fingertips.

He pulls back before Fernando can, walks away before Fernando does.


	14. One looking after the other when they are sick - October 14th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the night before Real Madrid played against Getafe in La Liga. Sergio spent most of the night vomiting but still played the full 90 minutes the next day. Real won 2:1.

Sergio retches weakly, another painful wave of cramps hitting his stomach and it feels like he’s been hugging the toilet bowl forever.

“How are you feeling?” Fernando curls up on the floor next to him, pulling him into his arms comfortingly.

Sergio grunts. He doesn’t really know how he feels anymore. Everything hurts.

“I told you not to play with him while he was sick,” Fernando scolds softly, brushing a sweaty strand of hair out of Sergio’s face.

Sergio shrugs. They both know there’s no way he could have resisted.

“Please tell me you’re not gonna play the game tomorrow.”


	15. Celebrating something - June 29th, 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain wins the final of the Euros against Germany after Fernando scored the only goal of the match in the 33rd minute. It's Spain's first major title since 1964.

It’s the easiest thing in the world when their eyes meet over the gleaming trophy, smiles impossibly wide and eyes sparkling with victory.

They fall into Sergio’s bed with their clothes only half off, just this desperate, this hungry for each other. 

They kiss until their lips are numb, trembling hands rediscovering inked skin, nothing but breathless moans and harsh grunts, fingers intertwined as their bodies move against each other excruciatingly slowly.

“Nando.” 

A broken sigh spilling from Sergio’s lips as they tumble over the edge together, just this once refusing to separate, falling asleep with their legs tangled fiercely.


	16. Cuddling - June 21st, 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Spain played their second group stage match of the World Cup against Honduras in Johannesburg. They won 2:0. The average temperature in Johannesburg in June is 10 degrees Celsius.

He tosses and turns, but even with two blankets he can’t seem to get warm. It really shouldn’t be this cold in the middle of summer.

“Sergio?”

“Yes?”

“You wanna come sleep in my bed?”

Sergio knows he should say no, but his body won’t stop shivering.

“Come on, i can tell you’re freezing,” Fernando insists, his voice so soft and inviting that Sergio can’t resist.

He crawls into Fernando’s bed and lets himself be pulled against the other’s chest, arms coming around him to hug him tight. 

_Only to stay warm_ , he tells himself as his eyes fall shut.


	17. One watches the other sleeping - February 15th, 2015

Sergio wakes to Fernando’s face inches from his own.

“Are you creeping on me again?” he laughs, voice rough from sleep.

Fernando grins. “I like watching you sleep. You’re cute.”

Sergio roll his eyes and leans up to steal a kiss, but Fernando’s attention has already shifted.

“What’s this?” His hand disappears under a pillow and Sergio already knows what he’s going to find. His cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“You still have this?” Fernando holds up the worn-out Atletico mascot, his smile almost blinding.

Sergio pulls him down and kisses him until they’re both breathless.

“Sergio, where are it’s clothes?”


	18. Getting very drunk - July 2nd, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain celebrate their second European Championship title in a row at Cibeles in Madrid, the day after winning against Italy 4:0.

“God, you’re drunk,” Fernando teases from behind, slinging an arm around Sergio’s neck and hugging him back against his chest.

“I’m allowed to,” Sergio pouts, unsuccessfully trying to blink the blurry sea of red and yellow into focus, but then Fernando’s cheek presses against his own and the celebration, the people, everything but Fernando just fades away.

He sighs happily and leans into Fernando’s touch. He’s too drunk to care about distance and appropriate anymore. He wishes they could stay like this forever.

“We’re Champions again,” he breathes reverently.

Fernando presses a kiss against his neck and Sergio’s heart sings.


	19. Dancing together - July 2nd, 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after Chapter 18

Sergio sways on his feet and tumbles into Fernando’s arms.

“Sorry,” he mumbles drunkenly, but Fernando only laughs, his hand firm on Sergio’s hip. 

There are faint traces of music coming from the stage and Sergio doesn’t know who moves first, but suddenly his arms are around Fernando’s neck and Fernando’s around his waist and then they’re gently rocking to the sound of the music.

He rests his head on Fernando’s shoulder and lets himself be lulled by the soft movements of their bodies and he knows where this is going to lead, but he’s absolutely powerless to stop it.


	20. Training together - June 3rd, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish national team spends a couple of days in Washington D.C. before traveling to Brazil for the 2014 World Cup.

Sergio is stretched out on his back, flexing his calf when Fernando’s face appears above him.

“Hi,” Fernando mumbles, expression unsure, almost scared. “Need help stretching?”

Sergio studies Fernando, the way he’s biting his bottom lip nervously, how he’s bouncing on his feet. They haven’t talked since the phone call and for the first time in years it feels like he’s the one in control.

He nods and watches as Fernando’s hand closes tentatively around his ankle.

“Thanks,” he says and lets his head drop back onto the yoga mat, biting back a smile. 

It almost feels like old times.


	21. Being domestic - June 29th, 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando transferred from Atletico Madrid to Liverpool F.C in July 2007.

They’re in the middle of washing the dishes when Fernando suddenly stops. 

“We need to talk.”

“About what?” Judging from Fernando’s expression, Sergio is sure he doesn’t want to know.

“I’m transferring to Liverpool.”

 

If he was holding a plate it would have crashed to the floor dramatically, but as it is the room only falls deadly silent.

“What about us?” Sergio chokes out.

I need this for myself,” Fernando says determinedly. “We’ll figure something out.”

Sergio realizes then that Fernando’s mind is already made up and the sudden emptiness that spreads in his chest threatens to consume him whole.


	22. Making a bet over something - February 6th, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Real Madrid lost 0:4 at home against Atletico Madrid. Fernando was subbed on in the 77th minute while Sergio didn't play at all because of a torn muscle.

“Sergio, come down here.”

Sergio bounds down the stairs with a bright grin. “You wanna bet on the derbi?”

“No.”

Sergio’s grin becomes even wider. “You’re just afraid of losing.”

Fernando frowns. “Be serious please?”

“Yes?”

Fernando rubs his neck nervously. “I’m sorry. For everything. For hurting you. I thought i knew what i wanted, what i need, but i didn’t and it almost ruined us.”

“Why now?”

Fernando shrugs helplessly. “This. Us. We could have had everything so much sooner.”

Sergio silences the tremble in Fernando’s voice with a lingering kiss. He’s smiling when he pulls away.

“You’re forgiven.”


	23. Going on a long walk/run together - March 30th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio's 31st birthday.

“I’m not getting on this thing.”

Sergio pouts. “But it’s my birthday.”

“Can’t we just take a walk like normal people?”

“Please? For me?” 

“Fine,” Fernando relents, carefully moving closer. 

Sergio almost laughs at the scared look in Fernando’s eyes. “It’ll be fine. I promise.” He runs his fingers through the horse’s mane before he helps Fernando up and climbs on behind him.

 

“See, it’s not that bad,” Sergio whispers into Fernando’s ear later, arms wrapping tightly around Fernando’s waist as they slowly trot across the flat lands of his ranch, the sunlight sparkling on the lake in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of this chapter we're all just going to ignore the fact that they aren't actually allowed to ride horses because the injury risk is too high ;) [and also for those who don't know, Sergio owns several horses and a ranch just outside Sevilla]


	24. Watching the sunset - June 20th, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the 2013 Confederations Cup in Brazil, the day Spain beat Tahiti 10:0 in Rio de Janeiro.

Sergio finds Fernando outside on the balcony.

For a moment he allows himself to get distracted by the sunset over the beach, by the soft sounds of the ocean. Mostly because he doesn’t want to say what he needs to say.

“I can’t do this anymore,” he forces out eventually, his gaze fixed steadily on the disappearing sunlight. “I’m done.”

“Done with what?” Fernando asks, eyes wide and pleading and Sergio knows that Fernando knows. He’s not going to fall for it again.

“We do this every year. I can’t be your summer fling anymore. I need to move on.”


	25. One being protective of the other - November 18th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during half time of the Madrid derbi, right after Lucas broke Sergio's nose.

Sergio is in the middle of assuring the team doctor that he’s fine to play even though his nose hurts like hell and the towel in his hand is soaked with blood when the door to the dressing room bursts open. He doesn’t have to look up to know who it is.

No one is surprised at Fernando pushing his way to Sergio. 

“You’re not going to play the second half.”

Fernando stares at him with a frown, the doctor and Zidane are nodding in agreement and Sergio knows when he’s beaten, so he sits down and unlaces his boots.


	26. One knows where all of the other’s tattoos/freckles etc. are - June 24th, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Spain won 1:0 against Saudi Arabia and advanced to the Round of 16 of the 2006 World Cup.

“Why would you even get a tattoo of an orc?”

It’s Iker’s voice that wakes Sergio from his nap. Curious, he feigns sleep. 

“He was fourteen,” Fernando says and Sergio almost forgets to pretend when he realizes they’re talking about him. 

“And it’s not an orc. It’s an elf holding a football,” Fernando declares, not a single doubt in his voice.

Sergio hears Iker laugh. “Who knew you had such extensive knowledge of his tattoos.”

Sergio takes a chance then and carefully opens one eye. Iker looks smug and Fernando is blushing furiously, the sight putting butterflies in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergio got his first tattoo when he was fourteen years old, an elf holding a football on his right shoulder blade. (He covered it up with two wolf heads a few years ago)


	27. Seeing in a New Year together - December 31st, 2016

It’s almost midnight when Sergio glances over at Fernando and Junior.

Just hours earlier they had been camped out on the living room floor, building an impressive castle out of toy blocks, their expressions equally horrified when he had offered his help.

“Papá, no,” Junior had cried out.

While Fernando had only laughed. “You’re just gonna knock it over.”

 

Now Junior is asleep in Fernando’s arms and Sergio is uncorking a Champagne bottle, the fireworks already going off in the distance.

“Happy New Year,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Junior’s cheek before he leans up, kissing Fernando’s lips softly.


	28. Comforting each other over an injury/loss - May 25th, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after La Décima

Sergio doesn’t remember how long he’s been awake. It’s early in the morning. He’s tired and a little drunk. He picks up his phone on a whim.

“Sergio?” Fernando’s voice sounds far away, broken. They haven’t spoken in over a year.

“I’m sorry .... for scoring .... you know.” His heart aches.

Fernando laughs without any humor. “You should be celebrating, not thinking about me.”

“I am.... I was .... It’s just ..... I know what this would have meant to you.”

They’re quiet for a long time. Sergio knows he should hang up, but Fernando’s breathing is strangely comforting. 

“I miss you, Nando.”


	29. Meeting each other after being separated for a while - September 5th, 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first international break after Fernando's transfer to Liverpool

Sergio sits on the bed, eagerly awaiting Fernando’s arrival. They’ll have to find a way, even across the distance.

“What are you doing here?” Fernando looks stricken when he opens the door.

“I asked for us to be roommates. We need to talk,” Sergio’s eyes are pleading. “We can’t end like this.”

“I can’t.”

Sergio thinks he sees tears shining in Fernando’s eyes, but maybe it’s just wishful thinking.

“I’ll find someone to switch rooms with,” Fernando mumbles and flees from the room, taking his things and Sergio’s heart with him.

The soft click of the door sounds painfully final.


	30. Saying ‘I love you’ for the first time - 2006/2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 11th, 2006 - Spain played a friendly against Argentina in Murcia and won 2:1
> 
> November 19th, 2016 - After yet another derbi. Sergio spent the game on the bench after recovering from a knee injury, while Fernando played the first 62 minutes. Real Madrid won 3:0 at the Vicente Calderon.

The first time isn’t romantic. It’s in a small shower in a deserted locker room with Nando on his knees and hot water dripping over their naked bodies.

“I love you,” slips from Sergio’s lips, a choked out sob just as his vision goes white.

 

He does it right the second time. Soft music and candle light as he leads Fernando to the dining table and maybe it’s overly cliche but does it really matter if Fernando is smiling at him like this?

Their dark eyes never stray from each other as Sergio gets down on one knee.

“Marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to each and every one of you who commented or left Kudos or just checked in on this story every day. You've made this month a truly amazing experience. :) I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as i have enjoyed writing their story. I'm going to miss this very much

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
